


Are You With Me?

by Sapphirethief



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post Chronicles of Riddick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick now owns the Necromonger fleet and has vowed to never let another under his walls again. To bad for him a certain First Among Commander has already put a crack in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep What you Kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is another on going story between me and my BFF. Our very first Riddick story! She writes Riddick and I write Vaako. I'm starting to see a pattern here lol. Please let us know what you think!

            Riddick stared from under his hand as he sat exhausted in the throne chair. Instead of easing him, the wave of Necromongers kneeling caused him to tense even more. He sat up wearily and sighed, surveying what he now realized was his. He would never admit it out loud but he was glad Ja-Kira wasn’t in the middle of this anymore; the last person he cared for in the universe was dead because of him. He promised to himself to never let that happen again. He never wanted anyone to fight for him again; let them worm their way in. He peered warily at the closest living person; it was a shame Vaako didn’t kill Zylaw instead of himself. He locked eyes with the intense hazel ones. Vaako could feel the Furyian’s eyes on him and tensed. It would be in his new Lord’s power to kill him now. Dame Vaakomost likely was betting on that fact. So he stayed respectfully bowed and turned his face to the ground. How had he let her talk him into this foolishness? Oh yes, he simply wanted a few days where his ‘wife’ didn’t belittle him or try to harm him. Thinking on his few meetings with Riddick, surprisingly he could say he held some sort of respect for the breeder. So he didn’t so much as twitch, as frustrated as he was, and waited for his fate. Riddick perceived as Vaako’s hard eyes flash with respect, doubt, and confusion. Well, at least he wasn’t going to try and kill him. For now. He should probably say something seeing that he can’t just ghost away from this situation. Shit.

            ‘I can’t deal with all this right now. The expectant energy of all these kneelers is making me twitchy. Gotta say somethin’ short and sweet so I can have time to sort my aching mind out’

            “Alright,” He said loudly, sounding like the ruler he wasn’t.

            All ears pricked up and every breath was held.

            “I need everyone outta here, including the dead bodies.”

            Riddick waited a few moments for the words to sink in. Slowly, everyone started shuffling out. Vaako set his monster double axe down on the ground as if it were light bamboo. Riddick cocked his head as Vaako made to pick Kira up.

            “No, you stay,” He commented a little less harshly as he looked at him.

            Two nameless servants silently carried her away. Vaako straight and stiffly watched as they took the girl’s body away. He felt responsible for her fate. It was an odd feeling for a Necromonger to suddenly have.

            “Did you need something, Lord Marshall?”

            He tried to hide the fact that Riddick’s stare was making him nervous but at least his Lord’s tone did not sound angered. Though with a man like Riddick that was not a guaranty everything was fine.

            “Matter of fact I do,” He said as he hiked his thumb towards the left balcony where a seething Dame Vaako thought she would probably wait for him to ghost her husband,” Get some o’ those loyal guards of yours to keep her under lock and key for now.”

            Riddick slowly leaned into the crouched man infront of him and grumbled into his right ear for only him to hear.

            “And when you get back here in a timely fashion, you and I are gonna’ have a l’il talk.”

            He leaned back and jerked his head for Vaako to go. In a smooth motion Vaako stood and with as much grace as he could muster, walked from the room. He quickly located his most loyal men and went to meet his viper of a wife. He found her in their chambers sneering at him.

            “You failed me again, Husband. You really are useless. I helped raise you up and for what!? To fail time and again. If it wasn’t for me you would be nothing. No one else would have you,” she hissed.

            His men glared but he could not let her know how much her words affected him so he forced a smirk upon his face.

            “Well then…thank you for helping me once more and making my job that much easier, wife. By the Lord Marshall’s orders you are to be confined. Men, she is not to leave these courters under any circumstances, until further notice.”

            “Yes, Sir!”

            “How dare you!!”

            With an angry swipe, her bejeweled nails made shallow cuts upon his left cheek. His men restrained her and without another glance he left their courters. He tried to think of nothing as he made his way back to the throne room. He quietly slipped back inside.

            “I have done as you asked, my Lord.”


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaako tries to hide his feelings while Riddick flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! We would really love your comments.

            Riddick lifted his head from his fist as his elbow sat on the right arm rest. He waved at the two servants to close the doors behind Vaako. He could tell Vaako’s feathers were quite ruffled, but didn't seem to notice the thin rivulets of blood tracing down his marble-carved face.

            “And people think I’m uncivilized; how does a feral Dame bitch like her wind her talons around such a vision of composure as yourself?”

            Riddick pointed and gestured for him until Vaako’s face was close enough for him to reach out, to grasp his strong chin lightly. He turned his face to the side and inspected the shallow wounds; noted the Necromonger scar. He swallowed hard at the pang of regret, among other unwanted ones, at the thought of those same marks he saw on Kira. Vaako tried to keep said composure now. Though it was made harder with his Lord so close. He saw sadness briefly flit across Riddick’s face and, for reasons he did not understand, he did not like it.

            “It was the wish of the Lord Marshall, at that time, for us to be wed.”

            Even though he wanted to fidget or pull away he stayed unmoving in his Lord’s hand. Strangely he did not feel threatened. Riddick chuckled and let go of Vaako’s face. He sat back and steepled his fingers.

            “Ah, I see. And what if this Lord Marshall doesn't agree with political marriages that clearly both parties are unhappy. Your late Lord Marshall would have to have been the worst matchmaker across the ‘verse. Wonder how someone who claims to be a superior being can’t see what’s in front of his face; knew I smelled poison off her from the start.”

            Vaako forced himself to look Riddick in the eyes. He choose to ignore most of what Riddick spoke.

            “If I remember correctly you said you smelled Beautiful. Now then if you have no further need of me I shall take you to your quarters and retire for the night.”

            Vaako remember that comment all too well and how it made his Wife preen. How she blatantly flung her presence onto the other in front of an audience. At the feel in his chest and foul taste in his mouth, he decided he might go to the Purifier before bed this night.

            “Funny thing is,” Riddick smirked, ”I ain’t sain’ I smelled Beautiful off her.”

            He stood before cracking his neck and rolling his twitching shoulders. He bent and picked up the double-axe off the ground, giving it a courtesy swing or two in his hands. He brushed shoulders with Vaako as he made his way to the doors and tossed him the axe.

            “And where you sleepin’ while that harpy is caged in your quarters?”

            Vaako caught the axe with a practiced ease. Why was his Lord trusting him with such a weapon? He walked up to the doors and thrust them open.

            “There are barracks for the soldiers to sleep in. I can room there.”

            He took a step into the hall. Ready to lead his Lord to his quarters, where he would post loyal guards to watch over Riddick’s sleep.

            “I suppose that is true. There were many there you could have been speaking of, my Lord. Your quarters are this way.”

            “Now, Lord Vaako, if I was a stupid plebian, I might think you were just bein’ modest.”

            Riddick tilted his goggles temporarily to make an obvious rake up and down Vaako’s person. He placed them back on and rolled his neck.

            “But its obvious you may need it spelled out for your pretty little head to get. When I said I smelt beautiful, I was lookin’ at you,” he predatorily smirked.

            “I see. Then I am flattered, my Lord.”

            He made sure to keep his voice neutral. Not letting on to the chaos behind his cold manner, at those words. His Lord was already getting under his skin and it hadn't even been a full day. He couldn’t afford to show such weakness. Yes, purifying definitely in need. He began to lead Riddick through the maze of corridors.

            “The council will expect you to call a meeting tomorrow, my Lord. We should also get you a more thorough tour of the ships.”

            Vaako had every intention of being the best First Among Commanders for Riddick that he could be. Which was why he would never let Riddick find out he had such a weakness for the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Vaako decides he can play Riddick's game of attraction just as well as the new Lord Marshall.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Now that Dame Vaako has been locked up what does Riddick wish to talk to Vaako about?


End file.
